Show Off
by ohNkim
Summary: (Oneshot Drabble) Kai is a basketball captain who loves to show off, either showing off his basketball skill or showing his boyfriend off . . . . this story is extremely old and cringeworthy tbh Kai Sehun Kaihun Jonghun Sekai


Show off

Kai/Sehun

Fluff (not really)

Being a boyfriend of the school basketbal team's captain wasn't really what Sehun had expected, it changed his life quiet a lot. He was just an ordinary high schooler back then. Goes to school, being a good student, eat lunch with some of his close friends, go home on time, just as peaceful like that. Until that so called popular sexy captain of his school a.k.a Mr. Kim-fucking-Kai confessed to him and ordered his men (not that bodyguard like, it's just his bunch of friends) to stalked Sehun, and even pushed him to accept his confession.

So here Sehun was, sitting on one of the bench with reddening face, watching his boyfriend getting ready to make a free throw while the audiences were chanting "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" to cheer Kai up. The latter boy only smirked while winking at him before throwing the ball and made the score. Oh how embarrassing it was for Sehun. How can so many people know his name and his status as Kai's bovfriend? Well, but he admitted that it surprised him a lot.

After the match ended, Sehun waited for his boyfriend to go home together (because Kai insisted that he wanted to walk him home even Sehun had declined but that Kai was too hard to stop). After some minutes of waiting, Kai walked out of the locker room with some of his friends, even from the opposite team, they were still wet from the earlier quick bath with a hand towel on each of their hand to dry their hair.

"Hi, babe. Sorry for the long wait." Kai said and pecked him on his cheek, only to make the pale skinned male to blush and punched him weakly on his chest.

"Yah stop doing that! This is public!"

"So what? You are my boyfriend. I just miss you." and then another pecked landed on Sehun's face. On his lips now. Sehun and Kai were busy sweet bickering while the other neglected men chuckling and shaking head seeing them.

"So this is Sehun, hm? He is cute, indeed" The boy from the opposite team, Myungsoo, asked, cutting their lovey dovey fight.

"Yep! My cutey boyfriend i told you earlier! He's cute, isn't it? But he is mine!"

There, there, Kai.. always possessive like that.

"Yah! How many time you said 'He is mine' already? I think i heard that almost a million times today while you showed us his photo ." The boy with the permanent scowling face, Kris, interrupted.

"Wh-what?! You showed them my photo?!"

"I told you I wanted to tell you guys not to chase after my bf later on, Kris!"

"Yah Kim Kai you ignore me!" Sehun huffs and folded his arms on his chest, tries to look mad but look like a puppy instead.

"Aww baby, you are so cute!" Kai wrapped his arm around his shoulder and waves to his friends. "Okay guys i think i have to calm this puppy first, see ya!"

They made their way to a secluded area near the stadion and Sehun was still puffing his cheeks. "Sehun, baby, what's with that face, hm?" Jongin poked his puffed cheek but Sehun kept mum.

"Sehunah, what's wrong? Are you mad because I told them you are my boyfriend?" The captain tried to be serious but he actually trying his hard not to let his laughter out because his Boyfriend was so fucking cute he just wanted to eat him.

"Kaaaai! Why did you tell them and why did everyone know my name?" Sehun whined, earning a peck on his lips because Kai couldnt hold it any longer.

"Why? They know me, they have to know you too. Because you are my boyfriend."

"B-but how can you do that? It's embarrassing, Kai, and-"

"Shhh.. let it be, hm? Now just give me my reward!" Sehun frowns, oblivious to what Kai was talking about and just blinking his eyes.

"Babe! Come on~ i took top scorer title and i dedicated all the score for you! How come i dont get any reward?" And now it's Kai who whined like a kid asking for his toy.

Reward?

Top scorer?

Huh?

Ah!

Oh...

"U-uhmm.. Kai.. n-not here..." Sehun whispered hesitantly.

"Whaat? No one here, come on, babe! You've promised me that after the match you will give me the reward! Or else i won't play basketball again"

"Okay okay, just promise me not to stop playing!" Because Sehun knew how Kai loved basketball a lot, how his future depended on his playing.

"I promise!"

With that last words from Kai, Sehun leaned in while closing his eyes, erasing their distant and planting his lips on Kai's plump one, smiling as Kai began to take the dominance and their kiss remained sweet until their lungs screamed for oxygen.


End file.
